Fight or Flight (episode)
The Enterprise finds an abandoned ship, filled with corpses which appear to have been used for an experiment. Summary The crew begins to be more familiar with their new ship and shipmates. Everyone is doing her/his little job and, among other minor things, the captain offers Malcolm a little "target practice" session to adjust the torpedo targeting system. It seems the day will go by with no interesting thing when they suddenly encounter an alien ship. At first, the ship is not responding to hails. Shorly after a debate ensues regarding the Vulcan way of doing things (T'Pol strongly suggests they simply go by) and the eagerness of the captain to make contact with a new race. Scans of the vessel indicate bio signs which T'Pol interprets as the aliens not wanting to make contact, and Archer interprets as aliens not able to make contact. Having discovered traces of combat on the hull of the ship, an away team is finally dispatched, only to discover that the crew has been murdered and the bodies are being processed, suggesting that the murderers will be back shortly. After agreeing to T'Pol's suggestion to go away at first, Archer finally decides to obey the "Human code of behavior" and come back to fully investigate. They are finally able to enable the ship's communication system and send a distress call from it. Shortly after, a ship drops out of warp and, not responding to any scans and not being disturbed by the not-yet-aligned targeting system, proceed to disable ''Enterprise'''s engines. Following that, another ship emerges from warp. They are of the same species as the bodies. Following a difficult communication, culminating in Hoshi being forced to communicate without her translator, the aliens understand that the people from the Enterprise were just trying to help. They then attack the hostile vessel, finally destroying it. The episode ends with Starfleet gaining one more friend. Deleted Scenes There are two deleted scenes on the Season One DVD release of ''Enterprise''. Please note, the numbers on the scenes indicate their place in the episode before being cut. Fight or Flight Deleted Scene 05 This scene has Archer and Mayweather heading down a corridor towards the turbolift as they discus finding an area to test the ships weapons. Mayweather comments to Archer on how when he was a child the ''Horizon'' once went on a nine month, two and a half light year journey from Livinius to Belarn Prime. To keep the children occupied they were taught to play geography. Archer and Mayweather proceed to play a quick round. The two soon begin to argue as to what can and cannot be used in the game. This leads Archer to comment that he thought the game was meant to avoid arguments. Fight or Flight Deleted Scene 28 Archer, Hoshi, and Reed enter a room (After forcing the doors open) in which several consoles still lighted are discovered. While Hoshi and Reed ponder over what could be a communications console, Archer studies what appears to be the ships engineering display. He shows it to Hoshi and Reed, who then decides to check out what is drawing so much power. Background Information * This episode is one of the few episodes – if not the only episode – to contain the melody from the series' main title "Faith of the Heart" in the episode score. * This is the first appearance of the Axanar, a species mentioned twice before on the original series (TOS: "Court Martial", "Whom Gods Destroy"). They would be seen only once more, in the form of a corpse in the second season episode "Dead Stop". * This is also the first episode to feature EV suits: costumes created only for the series' regulars that would be seen through the run of Enterprise. * This episode's premise bears a striking similarity to (TOS: "The Corbomite Maneuver"). * A deleted scene from this episode had Travis Mayweather telling Jonathan Archer of a time when the [[ECS Horizon|ECS Horizon]] made a two light year, nine-month journey from a planet called "Livinius" to another called "Bilaren Prime". These planets may have been a reference to Levinius V and the Bilaren system, respectively. * The unknown alien ship which attacks the Enterprise is a reuse of the CGI model of a Breen warship (albeit with a different colour scheme) which had appeared in various episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. This is the second time the model had been reused as it had previously appeared as the Quarren vessels in the Star Trek: Voyager two-parter '"Workforce". Links and References Guest Stars *Jeff Ricketts as Alien Captain ;Unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel *Max Williams as Crewman #1 *Brett Baker as Crewman #2 Species Shown/Mentioned *Axanar *Nausicaan References Amazon; Anchorage; Axanar; Axanar (planet); Axanar cargo ship; Bennett (Crewman); chloraxine; disilicon; docking arm; EM-33 phase pistol; Hayden; ''Horizon'', ECS; hydro-skimmer; Livinius; methane; Namod; Nausicaan; nitrogen; phase pistol; Porter; pulsar grid; pulse rifle; Pyrithian bat; Socorro; Sluggo; spatial torpedo; telescope; triglobulin; Xanadu; zymuth gland Category: ENT episodes de:Freund oder Feind es:Fight or Flight fr:Fight or Flight nl:Fight or Flight sv:Fight or Flight